


The Christmas Noose

by youngbek



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Fluff, He doesn't really hate Christmas, Humor, Ianto's a humbug, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5447390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngbek/pseuds/youngbek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack loves Christmas music. Ianto does not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Christmas Noose

Ianto rubbed at his temples, trying to push the headache from himself. He slipped his PDA from his pocket and typed a quick message to Jack. He read it back to himself to make sure that it came across as annoyed as he meant it

Turn it the hell off. Now. –I

He pressed send and waited for the accursed Christmas music to cease its torturous litany from the speakers. It still hadn’t. He grumbled to himself and looked up from his desk to see his lover smiling mischievously at him from across the main Hub. He obviously found it a lot funnier than Ianto did. He glowered back at the captain, trying to make all the repercussions clear with only his gaze. Jack mouthed along with the campy lyrics, making not a single move to stop it from playing.

Okay, Ianto could play his game. He stood up from his desk and spun on his heel, moving directly to the cog door and sanctuary from Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer. He didn’t look back, but he could imagine the disgruntled frown that would be on Jack’s face. He distinctly did not feel guilty for putting it there. 

He felt eyes following him until he was past the cog door. It rolled closed behind him and he let his shoulders fall, unaware he was holding them up in the first place. He walked to into the lift and punched in the number of the top floor. Once he was sat behind his desk in the tourist’s office, he finally allowed his mind to relax. The ear worm had not yet gripped him, luckily. He turned on his computer and continued to work.

Suddenly the long disused speaker system of the office crackled to life, spurting out the offending music into his ear. He groaned out loud, and pulled his PDA back out.

>:( -I

He sent, sure Jack understood what he meant.

;) –J  
Jack sent back, nearly making his blood boil.

I swear, I will kill you so many times, Harkness. –I

He jammed his fingers into the keys, angrier than he thought he could be over Christmas music.

:( -J

Ianto finally acknowledged there was no way to force Jack to take him seriously and stop. He sat up in the chair and logged into the Torchwood Mainframe servers. He was no Tosh, but he could still work some magic with the technical systems. If only she and the rest of the team hadn’t left early that night. Jack wouldn’t have lasted nearly this long with all four of them grumbling at him.

He keyed in the proper codes and the music sputtered and died. He grinned widely to himself.

He had only continued his typing for a few moments before the speakers rattled in angry protest, spitting out the carols even louder than before. Ianto dropped his head to his table in exasperation, then quickly keyed in the stop command again. This time the quiet lasted only seconds.

He stood up instantly as he heard the music start again, a pained shout echoing off the old wooden paneling.

Down he stomped to the main Hub, stopping only when he was directly outside Jack’s office door. The older man was sitting at his desk, facing directly away from the door. The position hid his face but did nothing to cover the excited tension in his shoulders, giddily waiting for Ianto’s reaction.

“I am actually begging.” He complained, sick of the games. The captain spun himself around in his chair, a wide smile spread across his features, proud of his antics. He got up from his chair and walked across the room, ever nearer to the younger man. Just as he was within range, Ianto grabbed him by both arms and spun them around, landing with Jack’s back slammed against the door frame. He was held there with just enough force so that he couldn’t move and it only hurt slightly. Ianto moved forward within inches of his face. 

“Turn it the fuck off, Jack.” He growled in his face, using the deep, heavy voice that always either intimidated or turned on. Jack couldn’t decide which he felt more. He stood, paralyzed and held to the spot, deciding how he should react. He began, hesitantly, to stretch his neck out towards his lover.

“I’m not having sex with you while this shit is playing.” He interrupted, fighting with a smug grin to keep it off his face. Just as he had expected, the music was off within seconds, with only a single button pressed on Jack’s wrist strap.

Finally, Ianto thought as they both rushed forward to meet each other’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank's for reading. Happy Holidays!


End file.
